Missing
by clomle44
Summary: Is Maura missing anything? Jane isn't so sure. NSFW.   Thank you to Dev, my uber beta.


Jane cuddled in tighter to the naked, slightly damp back of her incredibly gorgeous lover and sighed happily. Her nose snuggled into the back of Maura's neck and breathed in the sweet, strawberry scent of the shorter woman's shampoo.

Jane had never been what could be called the softest of people, but she genuinely loved this. She loved cuddling her Maura, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and kissing her lover's shoulder. Incredibly hot sex, followed by fun fooling around in the shower and then lying there, with Maura in her arms, was possibly her very definition of amazing.

And yet, there was that same niggle, that niggle of doubt that crept into the back of her head from time to time, accompanied by various seconds-long flashbacks that just supported the niggle.

Like the niggle needed supporting at all - the stupid thing wouldn't leave her alone!

She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled the woman in tighter.

"Love you," the sleepy ME murmured.

Jane smiled into the blonde's shoulder but didn't reply. Instead, she trailed small finger patterns across Maura's stomach and tried to quell the churning in her brain. It frightened her that this churning, this little niggling doubt, was cropping up more often these days.

"Jane?" Maura sounded slightly less asleep.

"Yeah, baby. I love you, too. You know I love you too."

There was a small chuckle. "I know you do. That wasn't what I was asking."

Jane smiled and kissed a now-dry shoulder again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking about something, I can tell. What is it?"

Jane raised an eyebrow, even though her lover couldn't possibly see it. "How can you tell I'm thinking about something?"

"Your breathing. The cadence is distinctly different when you're thinking to when you're falling asleep."

Typical Maura: make it somehow body-related.

"Cadence, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Means rhythm."

Jane chuckled. "I know what it means. I just didn't realise I had such distinctive cadences."

"Oh, yes. Everyone does." Jane smiled and kissed Maura's shoulder again. There was a neat moment of silence, not even remotely uncomfortable, before the ME spoke again. "You still haven't told me what you're thinking about."

Jane sighed. If Maura hadn't given in yet, it meant she wasn't going to. There were many fine, fine qualities to Maura Isles. And Jane was certain that persistence was a very fine quality for a pathologist, but sometimes it irked her that she couldn't get away from the questions.

"Do you ever miss it?"

There was another silence, still not uncomfortable, but this time filled with the unmistakable air of Maura considering her answer.

"Miss what, exactly?"

If anything, the silence now held a note of embarassment before Jane whispered, just on the edge of hearing, "You know, men."

After careful consideration, the response came. "I still have men in my life, Jane."

The detective groaned. "That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean... sex... with men." She rolled away from her lover, throwing an arm across her burning face. "Jesus Christ, Maura! Do you miss penis?"

She knew the honey-blonde woman would chuckle and she heard it, despite the roaring in her ears. What on earth had prompted her to put it that way?

Jane's eyes were closed, her long lashes tickling the side of her arm as it lay across her face. She couldn't bring herself to emerge, not confident that she wouldn't flee the whole bedroom if she caught the look on Maura's face. Frankly, she wasn't even sure what it was that she was afraid of. Was it that Maura would be laughing at her? Or was it, more truthfully, that she was worried the ME might actually admit that Jane had a point?

The latter. Definitely the latter.

And then she felt it. At first, it was just a tickle on the brunette's thigh and she dismissed it as the movement of the sheet, but when it became firmer, she knew it was Maura's hand. Fingers made slight circles on the top of her thigh, mid-way up, but didn't go any further.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter that the touch was so slight, and in one small area. It didn't matter that they'd had sex just a little under an hour ago. Maura's touch still set her skin on fire and she felt the sensations begin to crawl across her body, centering between her legs and starting a low burn that led only one place.

Still afraid of the response, Jane refused to come out from under her arm. Even when she felt Maura's body come up along hers, pressing her naked form into her side and just compounding what her fingertips had started, she didn't pull her arm away. The fingers remained, scratching with nails, moving in circles, as Maura's hot breath bathed her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

The pure sex of the question, let alone the way her lover said it, made Jane shiver. She swallowed, considered moving her arm, but decided to leave it where it was. There was something incredibly arousing about lying there, on her back, Maura pressed into her side, but not seeing, just feeling.

"When you kiss me, I see stars. When you touch me, I feel electricity flow through me." Maura's fingers moved north, scratching higher up, tracing a path up to the juncture of one leg and Jane's already excited centre gave a jerk.

"When I first saw you, I thought my heart would fall through the floor, just the look of you."

Jane moaned. She wanted to talk, wanted to reply, but those fingers were now brushing across her centre gently and she could barely move, let alone articulate thoughts. What thoughts? Her entire being was focused on Maura.

"You're so beautiful, Jane, and you don't even know it most of the time. When you kissed me that first time, my entire body melted."

Fingers. Fingers were sliding across her lips and she knew she was wet. Those deft fingers were trailing up, down, pushing gently, pulling back, not quite touching.

"The first time we made love, I thought maybe I had learned what a near-death experience was. Even though I know it's just a surge of chemicals in the cerebral matter, what you did to me that night was surreal."

"Oh!" Jane's response was both to the fact that Maura was being, well, Maura, and the fact that those fingers had found her entrance, her soaking wet entrance, and were circling. Fingers slid up, finding a tight, hot bud and rubbing over it, circling, pushing, making Jane's hips thrust up.

"You feel so good. You always feel so damn good." Maura's breathing had become uneven, and the honey-blonde's lithe frame was pushing into her side. Jane looped her arm around her lover and shuddered.

"Jane, I can't stop myself when it comes to you. You destroy my ability to resist you, my ability to think straight, my ability to control my libido."

Jane moaned again, her hips thrusting. "Fuck, Maur..."

"I've never been shy about sex," Maura whispered in her ear, "but no-one has ever made me come like you do. Sex with you is like an alternate reality, like the multiple universe theory might be true, like I'm coming in all of them."

Pictures of Maura, riding Jane's right hand wantonly, one hand gripping the head of the bed and the other caressing those amazing, firm breasts that Jane admired so, came unbidden. Jane groaned. Fuck, she loved making Maura come.

She nearly screamed when fingers, thrillingly adept fingers, slid inside her, first just dipping, and then thrusting deep, deep inside.

"Christ," she moaned. "Oh God... Maura..."

"That's it, baby. Say my name. Let me know how I make you feel."

"You... oh... I... God..." Jane couldn't articulate it any better than that, what with the fingers inside her making short work of the rise to orgasm. The practiced thumb that was brushing over the hardened nub of her clitoris wasn't exactly hurting either. She'd already been there once already - and she'd gotten Maura there twice - but it made no difference. She was so close already.

"When you're inside me, Jane, I think I might know why people believe in heaven." Maura's husky voice in her ear pushed her so close to the edge she was surprised when she didn't hurtle over. "You make me come so hard, so damn hard, Jane."

"Oh God!" So close, she was so close, teetering on the edge but somehow not falling over. How was Maura doing this to her?

"You're everything, Jane. You're everything to me." Maura's voice was choked, almost like she was about to cry. "And, besides, if I really wanted penis, I'm fairly sure I could arrange for one to be attached to you."

Jane let the vision come to mind - an explicit picture of exactly what Maura was insinuating - and gave a strangled cry. And suddenly she was there, the pleasure arcing through her like a lightening bolt. Her hips swung down, thrusting onto Maura's fingers, the curling digits prolonging the pleasure until Jane felt like she was possibly dead.

She heard, just on the edge of her senses, Maura's dreamy voice. "I think I'd like that, actually..."

When she was able to breathe and open her eyes, Jane found herself staring straight up into the grey, grey eyes that she loved so much.

"Hi," she said, almost shyly.

"Mmm, hi," Maura said, her fingers gently withdrawing.

"That was... unexpected."

"Bad unexpected?"

"Oh hell, no!" Jane exclaimed. She reached up and pulled Maura down for a long kiss, before running her hand down the lithe form in front of her, cupping a hip. She pouted when the ME's hand covered her own, effectively stopping its path to a warm centre.

"I'm very good as I am, darling. I don't need anything more."

Jane continued pouting, but couldn't help smiling when Maura settled against her shoulder, still half-draped over the detective.

She was almost asleep when she heard it, the soft, dulcet words that Maura murmured against her skin.

"With you, I don't miss a thing." 


End file.
